1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for estimating the number of objects included in an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems for counting the number of objects in an image by using an image monitoring device, i.e., a closed-circuit television (CCTV), may be used for two purposes. One purpose is to check the number of objects that enter a predetermined place by counting the number of objects that pass through an imaginary line or to manage the entrance of the objects. The other purpose is to count the number of objects that exist in a predetermined region and to use the counted number of objects to analyze consumers' preferences in a particular place, for example, in a shopping center.